The Awakening (Private RP)
'Rules:' *Nothing over rate PG-13 *There will be cute stuff involved in the story, please be refrained from taking it over PG-13. *This is considered canon and anything that happens will be placed on the character's timeline. *Have fun ^^! *This takes place during "Not Far From Home" RP 'Recognition:' Within the medical bay, Benjamine remains silent as he rests while he is watched by Jayden. Jayden was within the medical bay with him as she was sitting on a chair, keeping a watchful eye on him as she looked around the medical bay. -The room felt very quiet as time pass, but after a few minutes have passed Benjamin's left hand begun to move a bit as if he was trying to push itself up. Though the rest of his body remained still as if he was in a deep sleep.- Jayden noticed his hand move out of the corner of her eye before she fully turned to face him "...Huh? Is he waking up?" She thought to herself as she hopped off the chair she was sitting on. -As it happens his left-hand falls quickly as if it has given up, but his eyes begun to open a bit as he glares around. "Uhhh....am I dead...?", he says to himself not knowing what is going on.- "Oh, you're waking up!" Jayden said upon seeing his eyes open though didn't hear his words to himself, as she walked over to him "How are you feeling?" - Hearing the voice he moves his eyes around, "well...other than feeling a bit aching and stiff...I feel never better." Glancing around he wonders, "uh may I ask who am I talking to?"- "Me? Oh, my name is Jayden! Jayden Sarah Burns!" She said to him in a friendly tone "And don't worry, your in good hands!" -"Jayden..sounds like a nice name...the name is Benjamin.", he then looks up at the ceiling as he remains still. "In good hands..I thank you for it, Jayden...is Nelson, ok?", he says to her.- "Hehe, thank you!" Jayden said to him as he complimented her name "Nelson? Oh you mean the professor? He's alright!" She said to him. -"Well...that is a relief, glad he made it...I should have listened to him.", he says as he glances over. "It was a stupid move for me to make...should known her limit before making that dive", he says to Jayden.- "Her limit?" Jayden asked him as she didn't know what he was referring to. -"The plane I flew during my life, for every aviator in my world that I could remember we used to call our planes "she". Don't know where it came from, but it is something I could remember. Though her limit was that she was in rough shape and hard to control or even broke down at times.", he says to her. "Ohh, okay" She said to him "Well all that matters is that you're alive and well!" -"Well sort of well..but you are right I am alive", says Benjamin in a joking tone. "May I ask where are we?", he asks Jayden.- "You're onboard the ZFAS Velocity, my dad's personal ship. We're in the medical bay as you can tell" She answered with a friendly tone. -"Oh ok...yeah it feels like a medical bay", says Benjamin as he slowly sits up and looks around. As he does his hair falls over his eyes as he blows air on it. "Though I do thank you and your father for the help", he says as he attempts to get up but his body refuses.- "No problem... Oop, easy on yourself there" She said, giving a short giggle "Your wounds are still healing" -"I see that...but I must assist", he states peacefully as he eventually gets onto his two feet and rubs his head with his one good arm. Looking around he stumbles a bit but remains standing up. Glancing at everything he seems a bit confused, "mind if we walk around Jayden?" - "No I don't mind! But... are you sure?" She replied, looking to see if there were any visible wound on him. ''-Upon seeing physical wounds, they seemed to have somehow healed quickly. The 2nd Degree Burns seemed to also have disappeared as if something has healed it. New fur has begun to grow in some patches where it was apparently burnt off. A few small bruises still was apparent though.-'' - Benjamin nods to her, "yes I am sure..head is hurting a bit as well as my right arm, but some fresh air and a small walk wouldn't hurt much."- "...Okay, let's go then!" Jayden said, amazed on how he healed very quickly. - Starting to walk off he looks back to her and nervously says, "by the way...where am I able to walk around at? Don't want to start any trouble by going to the wrong places.." - "Almost everyone on the ship is accessible, just not the bridge, engine room, and my family's personal quarters. I'll let you know if you go near any of those places" Jayden said to him. - "Right then", says Benjamin as he continues walking. Looking around the ship he is still a bit stunned as he observes everything, meanwhile glancing around for any situation to arise. "The inside of this ship...its hard to say", but stunning he says to Jayden. - "Hm?" Jayden mouthed, looking over to him as they walked "Hard to say?" She asked curiously. - "It is just that I have never been in anything like this before...that I can remember. Don't get me wrong Jayden, from what I have seen it looks cool", says Benjamin as he nervously changes the subject. "Hay is there a part of the ship to see the outside?", he asks.- "Ohh okay" Jayden said before being asked if there was an observation deck "Like a window?" She asked. -He nods to her and smiles, "yes...anything really with the view of the outside."- "Of course! There's some windows over in the quarter rooms" Jayden said, as she began to walk over towards of where the quarters were present. -Benjamin follows her to where the quarters were present.- Jayden walks up to a door within a hallway as she opened said door before walking in. Upon entering, Benjamin may notice the room had consisted of a king-sized bed, a couple of chairs, a personal kitchen that probably came with many cooking essentials and ingredients, a bathroom, and a television. There was also a couple of windows here and there. -Looking around the room to see something familiar to him he looks around and heads to one of the windows and looks out. "This is a nice room Jayden", he says as he glances at her with a smile. - "Thank you, my father makes sure that guests are comfortable here!" She said, giving back a friendly smile. -"From the looks of it, it would be comfy to stay here", says Benjamin looking back outside as he stares done to what appears to be a horizon with the edge of a lush land coming into view. "it is very beautiful out there", he says to her attempting to start a conversation.- "It is?" Jayden said as he walked over to the other window as she saw the outside "...Oh yeah, it is beautiful!" She said. - "I do enjoy the look of the landscape everytime I am in the air, it keeps it peaceful at times", says as he stares out. "Have you ever been to anywhere beautiful Jayden", says Benjamin as he looks to her.- "A few times" Jayden said "I visited Mobotropolis with my dad and brother, along with Green Hill and... uhm... think that's it" She said. -Ohh, never visited there before..Nelson always told me never to go there at any time. Though I bet it was very beautiful there", he says to her with a smile. Then looks back out of the window for one last view he sighs a bit," when I was out...I did have a dream of a faraway land Jayden such as this.."- "A far away land?" She said, turning to face him "What was it like?" -"It was nice..very large pieces of land. It felt if I was there..or have been there. There was a meadow..a small line of forest..a small pond", he paused for a second as he continues. "It was a nice experience, it felt a home.", Benjamin says to her.- "That sounds pretty wonderful!" She said to him "I wonder if there are places like that" - "Who knows, maybe there is a place out there like it", he says to her. "Maybe if we land we can go explore that beautiful horizon there, Nelson always told me to take a break from flying...and with what happened..I think I might be grounded for a bit", says Benjamin with a smile.- "Land the ship? Well we can't land the ship, but..." She said before looking over to him "I can ask my dad if we can go down there using the transport!" She said, smiling. -"If you can that would be awesome, it will be nice for a change of scenery", Benjamin says to her as he walks closer. "Shall we go to ask him?", he nervously asks her. "Of course!" She said to him smiling "He should be in the main room, come on!" She said while she proceeded to walk out of the quarters to head towards the main room. - Benjamin follows her as he thinks of the situations.- As the two walked through the hallway, they would make it over to the main room as Adex was standing behind a couch while watching a television, while Joshua and Marilyn were sitting on the sofa, watching the same television. -Alisa and Professor Nelson will also be watching the television as the large explosion in the skies were replayed. Though glancing from the corner of his eyes Nelson speaks up, "well it looks like someone is awake.."- "...Hm?" Adex mouthed as he turned over to face Jayden and Benjamin "...Oh hey, he's up" He said. - Benjamin nods, "mhm..still feel a bit sore, but feeling a bit better. Thank you for the help Jayden's father." He then looks at Nelson and nervously rubs the back of his head, "and I have a feeling you'll be lecturing me soon..."- -Looking at Nelson with a straight face at him and states, "soon, but not now." - "Anytime. And please, call me Adex" He said as Joshua and Marilyn looked over to Benjamin "Huh, look who's up and about, greetings" Joshua said to Benjamin while Marilyn gave a greeting wave. -He nods back to them an smile than smiles to Jayden for a second, "nice to meet you all...Adex I also have to thank your daughter for watching over me when I was out.."- "It was no trouble at all!" Jayden said in a friendly, as Adex gave a slight chuckle "So I see. Well, it's nice to see you well Benjamin" Adex said to him "...Oh, dad! We wanted to ask you something" Jayden said to him "...Oh? What is it?" Adex asked. -"Why me...", thinks Benjamin as he realizes he has to ask. "Well uh, we were wondering if we can go back down and hang out in the nearby area for a bit..for fresh air", says Benjamin not knowing what the answer would.- "...I don't see why not" Adex said to them as he pointed to the hallway "The hangar is down the hall on the right, just tell the transport's pilot that I gave you permission" He said "Thank you, dad!" Jayden said to her happily before looking over to Benjamin "Come on lets go" She said to him. -Looking to her, Benjamin follows her.- -Looking at them as they walk away Alisa and Nelson looked at the two appearing to be dumbfounded. "My race should be setting up shop by now..so they will be in good hands for the time being down there..", says Alisa.- "Well that's good to hear then" Adex said to Alisa, looking over to her as he didn't seem to be dumbfounded at all, while Joshua and Marilyn turned back to face the television "...What just happened" Joshua thought to himself. -Alisa and Nelson also turn their attention back to the television.- Meanwhile. Jayden had just opened the door to the hangar as she walked in, towards a small transport with someone standing outside said transport... they looked human. -"I am guessing that is the transport your father was talking about", whisper Benjamin.- "Mhm" Jayden whispered back as she walked up to the human... Benjamin may also notice it was the same transport Nelson boarded back then "Ah, hello Miss Jayden" The human said as he looked down at her and Benjamin "What can I do for you today?" He asked the two of them "My dad gave us permission to go down to the field below and I'd like for you to take us there" Jayden said. "To the field below? Alright if he gave you permission then I will take you down there" The human said as he hopped into the transport before walking into the cockpit to sit down, Jayden hopping in as well to take a seat in the passenger hold. -Looking a bit confused with the creature that he never seen before up close, he follows Jayden as he goes to sit next to her. "Oh now I remember, this was the thing I was trying to wave down earlier", he says to her with a smile.- "Oh yeah! I remember that" Jayden said to him as she smiled back "Alright we all ready back there?" The human said from the cockpit "We're ready!" Jayden said back. Upon her confirmation, the side doors of the transport closed as the transport slowly lifted off the hangar floor... before it slowly flew out of said hangar. -Benjamin waits for a second to continue the conversation as not to interrupt them. Then he speaks up as he scratches the back of his head, "so what did you think of some of the maneuvers I have done with the plane."- "Hm? Oh, I thought they were pretty cool, though I never actually flew a plane so my opinion is sort of biased" She said while smiling... and sweatdropping. - Benjamin laughs a bit, "your opinion good Jayden, don't really need to actually fly to say it is cool. And to be honest you are the first one to say it was pretty cool.... I'm used to getting "this is reckless!" from Nelson."- Jayden giggled at him "Are you always reckless?" She asked out of curiosity. -A sweatdrop appears on Benjamin's head as he pauses for second after hearing her questions. "Uhh...I mean not all the time..I mean 50% of the time..alright 60% of the time...though if it is life threating I try to avoid it", he finally answers.- Category:Private Roleplay